


One night I saw in the darkness (Myself in the mirror)

by Omegatits



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Clone Fucking, Electricity Play, Established Relationship, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Obsession AU, Painslut, Piercing, Polyamory, X-A.c.e - Freeform, light dub con, pain play, sexual pain, the act of being pierced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/pseuds/Omegatits
Summary: Yuchan hates the dark…Moments like this he wishes he had something more useful for combat - Sehyoon’s force powers, maybe, or hell, even Byeongkwan’s teleportation - but he was stuck with light and healing.Still Yuchan scrambles in the dark, slowing only when he reaches a corner and carefully turns towards his next direction. This stops only when his hand touches something warm…“Found you~”
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Everyone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	One night I saw in the darkness (Myself in the mirror)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is that X-Exo/X-A.c.e Obsession AU no one asked for!!
> 
> Now warnings for the content ahead.   
>  \- Yuchan is aware of what he's doing, and is just curious enough to go against everything in him that says he should not be fucking the evil clones of his friends. There is a lot of inner turmoil that is described. Hence the minor dub-con tag. it is consensual though!  
>  \- Donghun pierces Yuchan. It is detailed, and they participate in being really rough on X-Yuchan's already pierced nipples. if this will squick you out this is not the fic for you. 
> 
> That's all for now~   
> As always, not beta'd so excuse the mess ahead.

Yuchan hates the dark… 

His hands shake. He grips the hilt of his rapier, but the leather wrapped around it slides against the sweat on his palm. Moments like this he wishes he had something more useful for combat - Sehyoon’s force powers, maybe, or hell, even Byeongkwan’s teleportation - but he was stuck with light and healing. More suited for situations when he wasn’t running through a pitch black maze he’d gotten himself stuck in with a crazy clone chasing him. 

“Yu~channiee~,” the clone sing-songs. He was getting closer. If he could use his light without exposing his location he would. But he was left with one hand clawing at the maze wall while the other held his blade as tightly as he could. 

“Did you guys really think you could infiltrate us? Our lair? We’ve never been so presumptuous, and yet the five of you ended up so cocky.” Hearing his voice, his own voice, taunt him sends his head spiralling. The dark clinging to his body starts to feel heavy while that voice - his voice - hums loudly around him. 

Gotta get out, gotta get out. They’re waiting for me, they have to be… gotta get out!

“Yuchan.” It’s more stern now. And closer. He was losing his patience. Chasing Yuchan in the dark was not fun. It wasn’t exciting. It got Yuchan’s blood pumping, but surely his clone was just annoyed at this point. 

Still Yuchan scrambles in the dark, slowing only when he reaches a corner and carefully turns towards his next direction. This stops only when his hand touches something warm… 

“Found you~” 

The light was blinding, jarring to Yuchan’s eyes that had grown used to the clinging darkness. The clone reached out, grabbed Yuchan by the collar of his combat vest and shoved him hard on the floor. His blade slipped from his grasp and flew just out of his reach. He groans, whimpering at the pounding in the back of his head and pressure behind his eyes.

“You know, you’re a pain in the ass to chase. I thought surely you’d try using your powers,” The clone groaned, a clear annoyance in his tone. When Yuchan was able to focus on the clone in front of him he saw the thin point of the clone's matching blade held right between his eyes. 

Yuchan looks to his side, briefly checking to see how far his blade has fallen, and the clone moves his own blade to Yuchan’s chest. Sinks the point into his collar where his protective vest doesn’t cover. Yuchan hisses, reaches for the blade, and squeezes it tightly in his palm. 

The blood pools quickly in his palm and drips down on his already staining shirt. It hurts, but he can’t help gripping as the blade digs in deeper.

“Tsl, tsk, tsk. Yuchan. I’m disappointed this is all it took,” He teases and Yuchan whines. “I kind of hoped you would’ve made this more fun, but you’re so careful. Did Byeongkwan tell you to be that way? Sounds like something he would do.”

Yuchan briefly hears static - feedback of some sort - and a voice. His clone clicks his tongue and tilts his head when he looks down at Yuchan. 

Pressure drops, slow and heavy, on Yuchan’s groin. “I have a question, Yuchan,” the other hums. His foot rubs slow circles into his groin and Yuchan’s legs spasm under the touch. He screams at his body to not respond. Not to expose himself so clearly to the other man. “Did you know you were hard?” 

Yuchan closes his eyes, tilts his head back. “You get off on being hurt like this?” He asks and jabs the blade deeper. Yuchan screams, tosses his head side to side. The shoe on his groin steps harder and grinds down on his cock. 

“F-ffu-,” His pathetic whine is cut off by a moment of mercy. More static and feedback. A muffle voice he can’t make out. The blade is pulled from his chest and shoe from his groin. His clone looks annoyed, and not at Yuchan. He rips an ear piece from his ear, something Yuchan hadn’t noticed in his moment of weakness. 

“Don’t move, or I’ll make you cum on my shoe in front of all the cameras,” he hisses. 

And before the clone can step away the lights in the building flick on and the feedback returns - this time much louder. 

“Chän. Don’t tease him like that. Now hurry up and bring him here. Don’t make me send Byēongkwån in that stupid fucking maze,” a voice says over a loud speaker. It sounded like Donghun, but knowing his current position, it couldn’t be him. Just whatever meat suit they’d created to look like him.

His clone, Chän, whines and stomps a foot. Like a child getting ready to throw a fit after not getting his way…. Yuchan waits, watches him turn his back and flip the ceiling of the maze off. Cameras… He’d been watched through the whole maze. It’s probably how Chän found him so easily despite it being pitch black. He needed to get out while he still could - before Chän took him off to wherever the other clones were waiting for them.

In a quick scramble Yuchan rolls onto his stomach, reaches out for his rapier and crawls up onto his feet. Or, tries. Chän is far faster than him, and already on his feet as Yuchan struggles to find his balance on his feet. 

Yuchan gets a few steps away, stumbles on his feet as he tries to run, but a rush of dizziness knocks him down. He stumbles and braces himself on a hand and knee before he tries standing again. Again - tries. The tip of Chän’s blade is fast and pierces through him with expert speed. The point sinks, and sinks, and sinks until it slides out the front of Yuchan’s chest. “Tsk, tsk , tsk,” he’s taunted as the blade in his chest is buried to the hilt into his back. An inch to the left or right and even with his healing Yuchan knew he’d be done for. 

He wants to scream, but looking down at the red stained silver shocks him silent. His hands slowly reach up to the blade pushed through him, tempted to touch it. A foot connects with his lower back and shoves him back down on the ground. Chän rips his blade free with ease. He fights with the idea that this is how he could die - face down in a puddle of his blood as his body tries desperately to stitch itself back together from the inside out.

“God damnit, Yuchan,” Chän hisses and straddles his back. He grabs Yuchan by his hair and pulls his head up. “I’d like to not have to kill you if I can help it, so… You think you can just cooperate?”

Yuchan doesn’t want to die. His voice croaks, “Y-yes,” and then Chän lets him go. 

“Good. then give me your blade,” he instructs, though takes it from Yuchan before he’s even given a chance to hand it over, “And just fucking lay there.” 

When Yuchan looks up from the floor he is met with a pair of black combat boots. Chän is still sitting on his back, so they’re not his. Weakly he looks up and is met with a shirtless Byeongkwan… It looks like him anyway. If it weren’t for the stark white eyes giving away the clone’s true nature, Yuchan could’ve hoped for something…. 

“I hate this goddamn maze, Chännie,” Byēongkwån whines. “Everything looks the same so blipping in here is just blipping into random dead ends.”

“Would you like me to start writing things on the walls?” 

“I mean, it could give me something to focus on. Then I’ll end up in the actual correct corridor.” Yuchan feels heavy as they talk, mind struggling to focus on how they talk. It starts sounding distant - so far despite them being right next to him. His body feels light… 

Chän hums on his back, and then says, “Nah, that’s no fun.”

“Little shit.” 

It’s the last thing Yuchan hears before blacking out. 

When he wakes up his body feels hot and heavy. Like a weight was pressing down on his chest and wrapping him up tight. When he sits up, the weight moves and Yuchan realizes it was blankets. Several all stacked up on him while he slept. 

The room around him is dark. He hates the dark. It feels suffocating and heavy with dread. He can’t see what’s in the dark. Can’t prepare for what he’s surrounded by. But, the silence leads him to believe he’s alone. 

Pressing his hands together and slowly pulling them apart in a cupping motion, light pools into Yuchan’s hands and brings some vision to him and the room he was in. It looks to be a mess. clothes strewn around on the floor, a towel sits on the end of the bed along with what looked like his bloody clothes. He looks down at himself. Clothed… But not in his combat gear. The rest of the room is just as messy, bottles of various shapes and sizes and various levels of full are piled on a dresser nearby. There is a mess of shoes by a door where a crack of light seeps into the room. It looks much like his own room back in their safehouse, just much nicer… 

Their whole facility was much nicer. In the wasteland of their world, their facility was a secret gem. From outside it looked just like the rest of the rubble. But, when Yuchan had snuck in to stake out what they’d been dealing with he wasn’t expecting the clean and still intact facility he’d walked into. None of them knew what to expect, and that’s how he’d ended up walking right into a trap. Knowing now they had cameras - thanks to Chän’s taunting - he realizes now that they had probably seen him coming long before he’d even entered the facility. 

They’d let him walk in knowing he was alone. He was foolish. 

Beeping comes from the door, shocking Yuchan from his thoughts as the door opens slowly. He scrambles to the furthest edge of the bed, right up into the corner of the room, and holds his hands out in a measly attempt at a defense against whoever was coming into his room. 

“Hůn said you were awake,” the clone says softly. He looks exactly like Sehyoon. Unlike Byēongkwån's stark white eyes and the slash across Chän's face, this clone’s difference is subtle. Yuchan’s seen it in the light - a thick scar over one of his eyes - but in the dark the raised skin isn’t as obvious. Otherwise this clone is nearly identical to Sehyoon. No doubt the Goblin Force had created him last - a clear sign that they’d been perfecting their cloning process with each clone created. 

He approaches carefully, walking around piles of stuff laid out on the floor, and with each step closer Yuchan curls up tighter. Behind the clone the door is open wide and exposing the white hall just outside. It’s bright, lit by white LEDs and just enough light for Yuchan to be able to do something with his power. 

“Yuchan.” As the clone of Sehyoon settles down on the edge of the bed, Yuchan leaps up onto his knees and light bursts from his hands. It’s enough to daze the clone and Yuchan scrambles over him to the floor. The door isn’t far, and he escapes just before Sehyoon’s able to throw his hand and push a gust of wind at him. The door slams shut, but Yuchan’s already out in the hall. 

He lets out a laugh, impressed with his quick escape, and lets himself fall cocky just too quick. With his middle fingers up at the door he walks backwards into a body. 

Exactly what he was trying to escape from. “I tried to tell him you’d try and pull a fast one. Chän was modeled on you after all.” Junhee. No… 

Yuchan whipped his head around and stared face to face with the mismatched eyes of the clone behind him. Of all the clones, Junhee’s resembles him the least. He’d been one of the first to reveal themselves to their originals along with Byēongkwån. Back then both of his eyes had been white, similar to Byēongkwån, but Yuchan had made a lasting impression with the point of his rapier….. The next time they’d seen the clone his eyes were mismatched and the clone had been livid. 

Yuchan attempts to bolt, but the clone is fast - grabs a fist full of his silvery hair and yanks him back to wrap an arm around his throat. “Nice try,” He hisses, “but you’re still coming with us.”

Sehyoon’s clone exits Chän’s room, stumbling over the mess on the floor in the dark, and stares wide eyed at Yuchan and the other clone. 

“Hůn said not to hurt him,” the clone corrects as Junhee’s clone shakes Yuchan’s head slightly with the fist of hair he still held. 

“Wøw, he was trying to run!” The other excuses. 

Wøw reaches out and gives Junhee’s clone a slap on his wrist. “Let him go. This isn’t anyway to get him to come with us willingly.”

“Would he even be willing?”

“Did you try asking, Jůn?” Wøw’s soft, but stern, and Jůn slumps slightly. Yuchan’s hair and throat are released, but Jůn keeps a firm hand on his shoulder. Through the thin t-shirt he was dressed in, Yuchan could feel the prickling of ice sinking its cold burn to his shoulder. Wøw sighs, seeming to relax with Yuchan released. Yuchan looks over him in confusion. What was the point in having him come along willingly? What were they planning? Wøw smiles at Yuchan and says, “Would you like some breakfast?”

Yuchan stares into his brown eyes with confusion written on his features - brows twisted up and lips tight. “What?” He asks, and Jůn scoffs. 

“Do you want breakfast? You've been out for a while. Surely you’re hungry?” 

“What’s the point of you feeding me if you’re just going to kill me.”

“We won’t try to kill you. The only one who will get that pleasure is Chän.” 

Yuchan’s stomach sinks, and his mouth goes dry. There is a phantom pain in his chest that reminds him of how easily Chän could have already disposed of him.. Instead the man had played with Yuchan in that maze. Teased him. 

“Chän’s not going to try right now though… Genuinely, we just want to feed you,” Wøw explains, trying to ease the tension clear in Yuchan’s body. His stomach rumbles though, despite the tension and fear. Is nauseating. He did need to eat. If he was going to find a way out of this facility he would need all of his strength to do it. 

“Okay,” Yuchan mumbles. Wøw smiles at him - it’s almost comforting with how much he looks like Sehyoon… Yuchan has to remind himself that this is not his friend. 

“C’mon then.” 

Yuchan’s lead quietly through hallways, all looking the same as the last. It was just as confusing for him as the maze, and no matter how much he tried to count their turns and halls passed, he lost himself after the fourth turn. It’d take forever for him to memorize this place. 

He is brought into another bedroom, this one much larger and cleaner than the one he’d woken up in. There’s a small coffee table with a stack of containers atop it, and Byēongkwån is digging into one of the containers with a fork. He shovels the food into his mouth as they enter the room. Yuchan’s presence doesn’t disturb his eating at all. 

“Have a seat,” Wøw offers, sitting down next to Byēongkwån. 

Yuchan stands still, watches as Wøw settles and begins eating too. Behind him Jůn grips his shirt just a little tighter. He takes a seat. Jůn follows and sits right next to him. 

Wøw offers him chopsticks and a container of rice and meat. “Eat,” he says, mouth full of food, and Yuchan takes the dish. He pushes the food around carefully and eyes the way the others continue to eat. 

Watching them eat was…. odd. A part of Yuchan had always wondered if their clones were mear androids with skin, a level of technology he wouldn’t understand, but could be created. But, with the way they eat there’s an organic component…. They’re more than just robots. 

“We didn’t poison the food,” Jůn mutters, pulling Yuchan from his thoughts. “Like Wøw said, if anyone is going to kill you it’ll be Chän. It's his right.” 

“What does that mean?” Yuchan asks, pushing a chunk of unidentified meat in the dish. He picks it up carefully and then places it in his mouth. Chicken… 

“It means Chän is the only one who will kill you. And he will do it when he feels like.”

Yuchan swallows his mouthful and then clears his throat. “But why only Chän? Why not you guys?” 

Byēongkwån chuckles and places his chopsticks down. “The only way to prove he’s better and stronger than you is for him to kill you. Just like the only way for me to prove myself is to kill your Byeongkwan.”

“Then why didn’t he kill me earlier?” He’d been a sitting target in that maze, and no doubt an easy one. He’s reminded of being stabbed. No way had Chän missed the kill shot… So, he had missed on purpose. 

“Because it would’ve been too easy.” Yuchan whips his head around and stares right at Chän who was standing behind him. 

His hair is soaking wet and a towel hugs his hips. Yuchan hadn’t heard a shower running, but perhaps he’d been finished by the time he’d come into the room. Physically, every part of Chän reminds Yuchan of himself. The differences were in the thin scar across his nose, a few scars littered over his torso, and the two silver piercings through his nipples. 

“Chän, you’re getting water all over the carpet,” Byēongkwån whines, pointing at the water soaking in around his feet. Chän just looks down at Yuchan with a scowl and scoffs. His clone is the first to break eye contact, turning away to walk back into a dark room behind a second door in the room. 

Yuchan looks back at his bowl. Though he had only taken a few bites out of it, he doesn’t feel hungry anymore. 

Chän returns to the room, dressed in loose black pants that hang low on his hips. When he joins them at the small table he steps into Byēongkwån’s space and sits down right in his lap. In this spot he’s face to face with Yuchan, and stares at the other man with malice. 

“Where’s Hůn?” is the first thing Chän says, breaking the silent tension amongst the five of them since he’d joined them.

“Sending a package,” Wøw mumbles around his food. Yuchan looks up from his discarded food and to Chän’s face.

The man is still staring at him, lips turned down. It’s clear Chän doesn’t want him there, but then he wonders why he hadn’t killed him then. He had no means of defense. No way to escape. His words come back to him for a moment, It would’ve been too easy. Patronizing, but unfortunately true. 

“What are you staring at?” Chän snaps, and Yuchan averts his gaze again. 

“Dude,” Jůn chimes in, “You’ve been staring at him this whole time.”

“Shut up,” Chän spits. The air between them grows tense again, and then Jůn reaches out and grabs Chän by his hair. He tugs it hard, and Chan hisses as he’s dragged from Byēongkwån’s lap. Byēongkwån does nothing to stop this, and instead tilts himself so he slides out from under Chän and closer to Wøw. 

Jůn’s tone is sharp, and he bares his teeth at Chän. “Wanna run that by me again?”

“Yeah,” Chän smirks and licks his lips. “Shut up.”

Wøw grabs Yuchan by his arm and tugs him closer to him and Byyeonkwan just as Jůn flips Chän onto his back. The older clone straddles Chän and wraps his fingers around the man’s throat. For a moment.. Yuchan is reminded of Junhee… Similar hands carefully squeezing the sides of his throat… Chän moans loudly under the other man.

“You can’t manage being in front of him 15 minutes before you’re making a scene? You wanna be fucked that back?” Jůn taunts. 

Yuchan’s eyes widen, and lock onto Chän laying on the floor. His clone is grinning, holding Jůn’s wrist tightly and staring up at the man. And then, for half a second Chän glances at Yuchan. Checks to see if he’s watching. He’s trying to be subtle no doubt, but Yuchan catches it, as does Jůn. 

Jůn’s fingers squeeze, Chän groans and grips Jůn’s wrist, and his face jerks as Jun’s other hand connects to his face. “Fucking whore.” Chän gasps, eyes rolling back and squeezing shut.

Mesmerized, Yuchan doesn’t notice at first when a hand cards through the hair on his nape until it’s tugged slightly. His eyes snap from Jůn and Chän and fall on Wøw sitting next to him. “You okay?” he asks. With Yuchan’s attention on him his fingers loosen their grip and instead scratch lightly at his scalp. Yuchan holds back from leaning into the touch. Has to remind himself that this wasn’t Sehyoon. This display had to be a trick…

“Yuchan,” Byēongkwån speaks up next, and suddenly all eyes are on him, including Chän and Jůn. “Are you okay with this?” he’s asked again. And, with all of them waiting on an answer, Yuchan can’t just swallow down the confused lump in his throat. 

Was he?

The words fall from his lips before he can think too hard about it. “Yeah.” 

Jůn turns his attention back on Chän with the approval of Yuchan, and grins. “Hm. Guess you can be indulged this time. Thank Yuchan for being so nice despite your attitude."

Chän bites his lip and squirms under Jůn's hips. Jůn gives his cheek another slap, this time much lighter than before, and tsks. "No. Thank him."

Chän's eyes fall on Yuchan, and Yuchan can see how glossed over they already were. Watching his face, what it did - how it twists and hearing him whine - feels surreal. But, how many people get to see they've watched themselves get fucked? Quietly, and for the first time since Yuchan's interacted with the other, his voice doesn't bite as he says, "Thank you, Yuchannie."

The velvet tone sends blood right to his groin, and Yuchan's eyes fall on his hands in his lap. Jůn’s manhandling and roughness of Chän sends him back to that maze - to the other man’s foot pressing down on his groin and teasing him at how he’d gotten hard. Between the fear and the pain, Yuchan’s body was just responding… But here, he can see how Chän had so easily put together that he was turned on by pain… Because he was too. 

A hand slides into his lap and takes a firm grip of his thigh. Yuchan looks at Wøw sitting next to him. “You can watch,” he whispers and nods towards Jůn and Chän. The two were kissing fiercely, biting at each other’s lips and drawing groans and moans from one another. Yuchan drops his eyes once more. 

Chän’s voice, floaty and light moans, “You need to force him. He’s just like me.” And suddenly Yuchan feels like he’s been exposed far more than he intended to be in front of his enemies. 

He needed to remind himself of this. They were enemies. Chän revealing such a secret about himself was a tactic - away to exploit his weaknesses…. Get him to let his guard down and then take him out… 

“Oh?” Yuchan’s eyes snap over to Byēongkwån and Wøw who are both looking at him curiously. 

“I had him humping my shoe in that maze,” Chän reveals again. Jůn’s got his nose buried in the crook of Chän’s neck and bites him hard enough to draw out a pathetic whine from the clone. 

  
What could he say? How could he deny such a thing, when it was clear by the red of his face and the curious placement of his hands over his groin that all of this, every part of watching Jůn over power and knock Chän around, was affecting him. 

Byēongkwån asks again, this time aimed at him, and not watching Jůn and Chän, “Are you okay with this?”

His answer will decide what comes next. He knows this. Can see it in the way Wøw eyes him up and down but keeps his hand from traveling any further up his thigh. He can see it in the way Byēongkwån watches him, waiting for some kind of answer from him. Yuchan needs to give them an answer. The smart one would get him out of doing anything. The safe answer would be to say no, and he knows, simply by their asking, that it would be respected….

“Yeah,” he whispers, despite the warnings in his head advising him otherwise. Because, despite the warnings and against his better judgement, he’s curious. Yuchan pushes those thoughts down as Wøw moves forward and captures his lips with his own. He tastes like Sehyoon… 

Byēongkwån moves behind him, crowding in behind Yuchan and settling with him between his thighs. Wøw tugs at his loose shirt, pulls him forward and closer. Their lips continue to move together, an easy push and pull of dominance between the two of them. All Yuchan can think is how warm Byēongkwån feels with his chest pressed to his back, and how Wøw’s kisses were just like Sehyoon’s. 

He can hear Chän gasping, and curiously Yuchan breaks the kiss with Wøw to see what is happening. Jůn has three fingers thrusting into his clone, Chan’s pants were twisted around his knees and he laid on his side, one arm wrapped around Jůn’s neck to cling to. Yuchan can make out the faint yellowing of bruises littered all over the back of Chän’s thighs. Round… Like bite marks. 

“Fffuck,” he whispers. Byēongkwån chuckles against his back. 

Beeping fills the room, and everyone looks back to the room’s door. Yuchan curls up against himself and waits… If he was going to be ambushed… Well, they’d already caught him off guard. Who ever was coming in could be what they’d been waiting for… 

Hůn enters the room, eyes dark and heavy with a tiredness familiar to Yuchan in Donghun. It’s in the bags and the slight upturn of his eyebrows. Donghun looked on the verge of tears at any moment, but to the four of his friends, each sad look meant something different, and not all were in fact sad looks… Hůn was the same. 

This expression was tired, worn from a routine Yuchan knew nothing about. 

His voice is slow and soft when he speaks, “You started without me?”

Jůn looks back at Hůn and pouts. “He started it,” he insists, punctuating his words with a slap to Chän’s thighs and twist of his fingers. Chän chokes on a whine, and brings an arm up to cover his face. 

“You humor his bad behavior. That’s why he continues to do it,” Hůn explains. Though the words could seem harsh, his tone suggests understanding. This was a conversation they’d had frequently. Chän was a brat often. Realizing this sparks something in Yuchan he wasn’t expecting. Jealousy. 

Hůn walks around the table and towards the bed in the room. He takes a seat and begins taking his shoes off slowly. As he frees himself of his day’s uniform, his eyes fall onto Yuchan. They share a gaze that Yuchan can only read as comfortable - Hůn was not surprised by his position between the two clones, and even less disturbed by Yuchan’s involvement in general.

“You can continue,” he says as he begins unbuttoning the black vest outlining his lithe frame.

With the approval of Hůn, Wøw returns to capturing Yuchan’s lips. He kisses Yuchan a little harder and with far more enthusiasm - perhaps an enthusiasm tied to being watched by their newest addition. Wøw kisses him until Yuchan’s panting and pushing lightly against his chest. Behind him Byēongkwån chuckles, leans in and gives Yuchan’s ear a sharp bite. Yuchan hisses - pushes Wøw harder away and squirms against Byēongkwån’s chest.

“Hmm,” Hůn hums from his place watching on the bed. Yuchan’s eyes immediately shoot up to the man. “Are you being shy?” he asks, and grins when Yuchan’s eyes fall anywhere but on Hůn. It tells the other clone everything he needed to know. 

Teeth on both sides of his throat draw him back into the two men he was surrounded by for only a moment. As much as he wants to focus on them - to sit and indulge in the new touches all over him, Yuchan can’t stop looking at Hůn. And when they make eye contact, Hůn smiles at Yuchan. Licks his lips and leans back on his hands. His eyes narrow when Yuchan’s breath comes out sharp, distracted as one of Wøw’s hands palm at his groin. 

A little whisper from the man, hot against his ear, has Yuchan snapping his eyes shut and squirming against the hand. “You’re so little… Guess there are more differences between you two than we thought.”

Beside them Chän hiccups and grabs Jůn by the back of his head. His noises pull eyes on him, and Yuchan watches as Jůn fucks into his clone. He’s got Chän’s knee hooked around his elbow and holds it hiked up revealing Chan’s cock laying heavy on his hip and leaving a small puddle of precum on the floor. 

Jůn sinks into Chän hard and fast - leaves barely enough time for Chän to take proper breaths between each of his pointed thrusts. His clone pulls Jůn’s hair, before babbling, "Fuck,~ fuck! Mm… Yes, just like that~" and throws his head back. Yuchan’s eyes follow the long line of his exposed throat - takes in the dark red bruises fresh on his neck - and then looks to Chän’s expression. The man is looking directly at him, one eye closed while his expression twists into a look of shocked pleasure. Yuchan doesn’t look away until Chän chokes, "Jealous?"

“Please put a cock in his mouth,” Hůn comments calmly. Yuchan flinches when Wøw pulls away from him, leaving him with Byēongkwån at his back and Hůn's eyes lingering on Yuchan's new space. “Our sweet baby doesn’t know how to shut up without it,” he explains to Yuchan. 

Chän gasps and whimpers pathetically when Wøw settles on his knees beside Chän’s head. His hands are frantic as Wøw pushes his pants down and pulls his cock free. Fingers wrap around him and guide his cock into Chän’s already open and eager mouth. His own fingers card through the back of Chän’s hair before he gives his first hard thrust into the clone's loud mouth. His head is held up to Wøw’s pelvis, and the clone shows no signs of struggle in taking the length into his throat. Chän’s quieted at first, focusing on taking the cock slowly thrusting into his throat, but the noises return the second Jůn’s fingers explore. 

Yuchan locks in on the way Jůn digs his nails into Chän’s nipples, pinching the pierced bud. It’s just a pinch at first, and Chän whimpers quietly. But, when Jůn gives the bud a sharp and painful looking twist, Chän chokes around the cock in his throat and gurgles on the spit and precum in the mouth. His cock, still neglected and untouched, twitches hard against his hip and Jůn chuckles.

Pulling his focus from the sight of his clone being taken cruelly apart, Byēongkwån gives Yuchan’s hips a tight squeeze. He noses a Yuchan’s ear and whispers, “Lift up.” Yuchan swallows hard around the lump forming in his throat. This was it... The committing factor - as if his involvement so far wasn't already a commitment. His eyes fall to the man still watching them quietly from the bed. Hůn seems entirely tuned into Yuchan, and paying no mind to the wet sounds coming from the three beside them. 

Byēongkwån gives his hips another squeeze, and Yuchan finds himself lifting his hips up slightly. It’s enough for the other man to get his fingers in the waist of his soft sweatpants and push them down to his thighs, It leaves Yuchan on display for the serious eyes still just silently watching him - reveals Wøw’s earlier comment to be true as his hard cock just barely stands up on proud display. Byēongkwån looks down at him from over his shoulder and purrs, "Oh my god… you’re so cute.” Red heats up his face. 

For the first time since joining them, Hůn moves from the bed with the intention of settling between Yuchan’s thighs. His shirt, already unbuttoned and open, is discarded on the mattress as he approaches, and when settled and so much closer, Yuchan can see the red fern like scaring that runs from Hůn’s hips up his chest. The pattern is a reminder of another battle they’d had with their clones. Donghun had landed a blow on Hůn. A feat in and of itself. It left this lightning scarring up this body from the impact of the powerful electricity that had taken him down. 

It’s another image Yuchan’s mind stumbles over. It shows again just how organic the clones were. How alive they were. 

Chän chokes on a scream from beside them and Yuchan witnesses Jůn pull on his nipple, painfully stretching the delicate skin. Hůn tucks is fingers in Yuchan’s pants and helps him discard them while his focus is on his own clone sobbing and writhing on the floor beside them. “Do you have your nipples pierced?” Hůn’s question brings him back to the man now taking Wøw’s place between his legs. He shakes his head, and Hůn confirms his honesty by sliding his warm hands under Yuchan’s shirt and lifting it up. 

His chest has a few light scars, nothing compared to the scarring on his clone, but all signs of battles he’d fought. With his chest on display, Hůn urges with a little tug up for uchan to lift his arms - which he does without hesitation. Perhaps he should have hesitated. Should have stopped and thought about the position he was in, surrounded on both sides by his enemies. His mind once again tries to warn him, but it’s distracted when gentle fingers reach around his hips to give the tip of his little cock a slow rub. 

Yuchan lays his head back and slightly lifts his hips into the hand that easily surrounds his sticky cock. Hůn leans forward and presses a light kiss to Yuchan’s lips, and the man finds himself whimpering at how exposed and vulnerable he was feeling. Still, he couldn’t convince himself to run. He didn’t want to run. 

Hůn’s fingers lightly circle over Yuchan’s nipples - he smiles when Yuchan shivers at the slight zap that leaves his fingertips and sends a very light pulse of electricity through his chest. His nipples harden quickly under the attention. A short glance is shared between Byēongkwån and Hůn. He barely catches it, but by the time he registers it as a warning sign, it’s far too late. 

Hůn, ghosting his lips over Yuchan’s in a tease of another kiss, whispers, “Would you like them pierced?” 

In the time he takes to process the question, Byēongkwån raises his arms, already beneath Yuchan’s, and traps yuchan’s arms behind his head. Initially he struggles in Byēongkwån’s arms - tries to wiggle away as Byeongkwan laces his fingers behind Yuchan’s head - however, he freezes when Hůn grabs him by the balls. Squeezes them firmly. “We’ve been so gentle on you, but I saw what you were like in that maze…” 

Yuchan’s sent back to the feeling of Chän grinding the heel of his boot into his cock. How close he’d been to cumming simply from the pain of the sword sinking into his chest and the threatening shoe. Hůn had seen all of it. 

His squirming stops, and he whispers, “W-wait.. are you serious? You think piercing me will be…” 

“It’s one of the best pains I’ve ever felt,” Chän gasps. His face was a mess of cum and tears. And Yuchan can’t help the comfort that his confirmation brings. 

Hůn’s grip on his balls tightens as he begins twisting them. Yuchan’s body reacts out of his control - leaves him throwing his head back and jerking his hips. “So?” Hůn asks pointedly, ”Are we gonna give your nipples a pretty little accessory?” 

Yuchan’s head feels fuzzy as he zones in on the pain in his groin. He’s given a second of reprieve when Hůn releases his balls, but then jerks when he instead slaps his dick painfully hard. “Answer, Yuchan.”

Pitifully, he whines, “Yeesss, please yes,” and Hůn smiles. 

“That’s a good boy. Byeongkwan keep holding him,” Hůn instructs before leaving his place between Yuchan’s legs. He goes to a dresser, opens a drawer and pulls from it several things before bringing them back. The needle stands out, and Yuchan is reminded of the pain from the rapier again. His cock gives a little twitch, exposing him to Hůn. 

“You’re gonna look so pretty with this. I’m sure your boys will appreciate it too,” hums Hůn as he readies Yuchan for the piercing. He’s cleaned, zapped again to bring one of his nipples to full hardness, and then clamped. 

The tightness of the clamp sends adrenaline through Yuchan, and he squirms again in Byēongkwån’s tightening hold. “Keep squirming and it’ll only hurt more,” Byēongkwån whispers, “Or… would you like that?” Yuchan’s cock twitches, and Byēongkwån and Hůn share a teasing laugh. “Oh? yeah? You’re putting up such a half assed fight only for that little cock to expose how you really feel. Poor Yuchannie~”

Hůn doesn’t have Yuchan count down, just teases him, riling him up with the anticipation of the sinking of the needle while he pulls on the clamps. Yuchan’s cock twitches again and he squirms, body looking for some sort of friction. And then the needle is pushed agonizingly slow through his nipple. Between the anticipation, the sharp pain, and how worked up he’d already been, Yuchan lets out a sob of a cry before cumming all over himself. 

Again they laugh at him, and Hůn cruelly rubs the tip of his sensitive cock while the needle sat taunting him through his nipple. He curls and body spasms against Byēongkwån as he tries processing how overwhelmed his mind was. Running through the pain, and the sensitivity, and the pleasure all mixed up in his head. Carefully, Hůn slides a bar through the new piercing, clicks the pinned ball into the open end, and then gives Yuchan’s head a pet. "There. Now you can get your boys to torture your nipple the same way."

He’s shocked, barely able to focus on Hůn’s voice as he speaks. "What a pathetic little painslut.” 

Yuchan’s arms are released, and he slumps into the warmth of Byyeonkwan’s chest. “You haven’t cum like that before, have you?" He manages to shake his head and whimper, but it’s all he can do. Hůn continues to pet through his hair, helping ground him into the moment again. "Well… Byēongkwån still hasn’t had a chance to get off. So, Mr. Painslut - do you need us to help you lay down in that bed so Byēongkwån can use your body for what it’s good for?" Being fucked… He’s never been spoken to in such a way before, but Yuchan finds in his haze that he doesn’t mind.

Likes how small it makes him feel. Like the weight of the world was no longer on his shoulders. He wasn’t important. Wasn’t expected to be saving humanity… Just was a body for fucking…

With the utmost care, they help Yuchan climb into the bed. He lays his head down on Hůn’s lap and is rewarded with fingers carding through his bangs. Beside them, Byēongkwån strips before crawling onto the bed and between Yuchan’s legs. 

It’s in this lull of action Yuchan sees Chän being helped up as well and ushered back toward the bathroom he’d come from not so long before with Jůn and Wøw at his sides.

His attention returns to Byēongkwån between his legs when he feels the cold slick of lubbed fingers rub up against him. They test his reaction before the first digit is pressing slowly into him, and shortly after - with little care of the stretch - a second and third finger follows. Byēongkwån works him open with skilled fingers that know just how to push and drag at his walls. His other hand claws deeply into his stomach and thighs, keeping Yuchan’s brain on the fuzzy edge of pain and pleasure. A line he walks with no regard to its implications anymore. 

Hůn pets through his hair as Byēongkwån lines himself up with Yuchan’s stretched hole. The sink into him is slow, and Byēongkwån stills once he’s pressed in to the hilt. At first he appreciates the moment to adjust to the feeling of Byēongkwån filling him, however, when the other man continues to hold still - just watching Yuchan react as his lack of thrusting works the man up - Yuchan whines pathetically and arches up. Hůn grins as he looks on at the display. “Oohh,” he purrs, giving Yuchan’s head a light scratch. “Does he fill you so nicely?”

Yuchan nods quickly and looks to Byēongkwån, hoping to coax the man into fucking him. Byēongkwån simply smiles and licks his lips. 

“Do you want more, baby?” and Yuchan nods again. “Then ask nicely.”

Shyly, Yuchan looks away from both rather than asking for more. That is until Hůn grips his hair in his fist and turns his head to face Byēongkwån again. He clicks his tongue a few times, and then firmly scolds, “C’mon Yuchan. Use your words."

Like a tease, Byēongkwån slightly pulled back and rocked his hips forward - a teasing thrust to coax Yuchan into begging. And, just as suspected, it works wonders. "P-please… please… fffuckme. I need it. I wanna cum,” he babbles quickly with his eyes shut tightly. 

"Oh, you wanna cum?” His head and shaken by his hair, and tears begin to fill into the corner of his eyes. “Yuchan, you’ve already cum once. That’s pretty selfish of you.” Though he’s called selfish by Hůn, Yuchan is still given his reward for begging. The cock in him moves hard and fast and his thighs shake with every rock into him from Byēongkwån. 

Though he feels Hůn would’ve been fine teasing him some more, he caves once Byēongkwån begins thrusting. His fingers stay firmly in Yuchan’s hair, however his free hand walks down his collarbone down to his non-pierced nipple. They pinch it, twist and dig his nails into the bud, absolutely mirroring the cruel pulling Jůn had done to Chän earlier. And, just like his clone, with every painful twist and pull Yuchan gasps and hisses. 

"Not enough?" Hůn asks, and pulls Yuchan into the words. He tries to process the question and what it means, but he’s not sure. 

So he babbles, "N-no! T...too much-it’s to much!"

Hůn teases, "Too much? But you’ve not even cum yet. I thought you wanted to cum? Hmm…" Flicks his tormented nipple as Byēongkwån angles his hips up. His fingers scramble to grip the sheets beneath them. 

"I.. i.. i wanna-" He can’t even finish the sentence, completely drowning in how Byēongkwån’s cock sends shocks up his gut. 

"That’s what i thought. And you came so hard earlier. Maybe you need more pain like that?"

Yuchan closes his eyes - barely able to focus on any stimulation. Byēongkwån, seeing his eyes shut, rutts into him a little harder, just to see him gasp with his mouth open. He tries to think about what Hůn means - needs more pain? Was he going to pierce his other nipple?

"Maybe this will help?" Hůns mumbles, answering Yuchan’s question with his fingers lightly pressing down on his fresh piercing. They roll slow and light circles over the swollen tender flesh.

It hurts, far more than the pain from Hůn’s teasing on his other nipple. The air around his piercing grows chilly and the hair on Yuchan’s body stands upright. It’s a warning he doesn’t know how to read, but he can feel a thrumming just over the metal. 

And then electricity is pumped through him. 

He screams, clutches the sheets and clenches around Byēongkwån, who slumps over him as his hips still. With the way Byēongkwån shakes, it's clear the feeling the electricity running through Yuchan hits him just as hard. Yuchan’s stomach tenses and spasms and suddenly he feels every slow drag of the cock inside him sending more, much smaller shocks through him. 

Hůn chuckles, clearly thrilled by the response. "One more, you think?" And before Yuchan can process the question his body tenses and arches up off the mattress. His eyes roll back in his head, overwhelmed and barely aware as his body reacts. He can't even scream as his orgasm is pulled out of him in a painful tightness to his stomach. 

"Did you… just cum?" Byēongkwån asks, panting heavily over Yuchan. All Yuchan can manage is a pathetic whimper as his body trembles from the aftershocks of Hůn and his orgasm. 

He’s shown mercy, and Hůn doesn't torment him with another shock. Byēongkwån takes his limpness and fucks him quickly - doesn’t slow until he reaches his own completion and cums into Yuchan. 

As he comes down, grounding himself again, both men litter Yuchan’s body in kisses and gentle scratches to his head and ribs. The closer he comes to being grounded, the more exhausted Yuchan feels. "You did so good," He’s praised. The warmth of Byēongkwån leaves him once he closes his eyes and lets out the shaky breath he was holding. 

"How do you feel, Yuchan?" Hůn asks quietly. 

Yuchan mulls over his response, feeling the words on his tongue before saying, "Still…. Thrumming."

"Was it too much?" he’s asked next. 

Was it? Coming down from the adrenaline, he wonders if perhaps it had been, but he focuses on the fact that he’d just been fucked by his best friend’s “evil” clone. Rather than the fact that he’d gotten off twice on being borderline tortured. “I’m just… now dealing with my moral concerns about having the hardest orgasm of my life with my enemies,” he finally answers. 

Hůn is quiet following the response - thinking over his next words carefully. "I understand… this wasn't originally in the cards. If that makes any difference to you. Chan couldn’t commit to it though."

"He… couldn't commit?"

Byēongkwån returns with a warm damp rag and begins wiping down Yuchan’s sticky skin. "To killing you."

Before Yuchan can respond, they’re rejoined by the three other men fresh from their shower. 

“Can we join you guys?" Chan asks, avoiding looking directly at Yuchan as Byēongkwån continues to clean him up. Hůn pats beside him on the bed, and all three climb in with practiced ease to cuddle up together. 

"You should get some sleep. We will return you when you’ve rested," Hůn explains. 

With permission granted, Yuchan finds it far easier than he expects to fall asleep sandwiched against his clone and Byēongkwån. 

Just as he’s drifting off, he watches Hůn leave the room to give the five of them their well deserved sleep.

Yuchan’s eyes feel heavy as he slowly wakes up from his sleep. There is an arm wrapped firmly around his middle, and a partially clothed hot body pressed to his naked body. Its closeness tempts him into rolling over and going right back to sleep, but as the seconds pass and the sleep fog lifts, Yuchan’s left coming to terms with having to leave. 

He needs to get back to his actual friends. Finding comfort in the warmth of their clones, rather than his own small family begins to feel heavier than what he wants to to grapple with. 

Careful to move so as to not wake anyone else up, Yuchan sits up and looks around the room. His clothes and gear sits neatly stacked and folded at the foot of the bed. Waiting to be returned to his body. 

Sat up, Yuchan sees that it’s Wøw that’s wrapped himself around Yuchan’s middle, and Jůn is just as tightly tangled up to Wøw’s back. Hůn and Chän are nowhere in sight, but he’s not entirely surprised by this fact. At the foot of the bed he sees green hair lit up by a soft glow and the sound of a soft beeping fills the quiet air around them. 

Byēongkwån speaks in a soft whisper, "Ready to go?"

Yuchan sighs and replies, "Yeah. I should get back…"

He climbs slowly from the bed, careful to remove Wøw’s arm from his waist and replaces it with a pillow. Byēongkwån looks back at Yuchan as he stands and heads to the foot of the bed to dress himself. He’s playing a game on a small handheld device Yuchan hasn’t seen before.

"They’re terrified," Byēongkwån informs. 

"How do you know?"

There’s a moment of silence as Byēongkwån thinks over his answer. "I would be if Chän was missing for three days,” Yuchan hadn’t realized it has been three days… “And Hůn sent them a video yesterday…"

Yuchan freezes, staring with concern at Byēongkwån. Like he could read Yuchan’s mind, Byēongkwån clarifies, "Just a short cut from Chän stabbing you in the maze…. But they’ve been lurking outside since they received it.” He looks back to his game and hits a few buttons, finishing off a short battle. “So, I'll take you outside, whenever you’re ready."

In silence, Yuchan finishes dressing himself and collecting his things. Once he finishes, Yuchan taps Byēongkwån’s shoulder, and the clone stands up. He offers his hand to Yuchan, who takes it knowing what to expect when the man blips the two of them out of the room and into the dark and dreary entrance Yuchan had walked through days before. 

He looks up from his game and smiles softly at Yuchan. "I don’t want to blow your cover, so I won’t walk you out. But they’re just beyond the rumble outside the building."

"Thank you," Yuchan whispers.

"If you ever wanna come back… for any reason…. Just… linger outside. Hůn will see and have someone come get you."

And just as quickly as they’d blipped there, he blips out of the room leaving Yuchan alone. 

Alone with himself for the first time in days, Yuchan actually struggles with his own desires and thoughts. He knows he needs to go outside -to return to his family and to his destiny… But there is a tugging at his chest that urges him to walk back inside, get lost in the lack of responsibility and become the Goblin forces pet… 

It was best for everyone to push that desire deep, deep down. 

Yuchan turns to the busted doors he’d entered through what feels far too long ago - struggles to pry the door open from the inside. 

It makes a lot of noise, and when he steps out from the rubble he expects to be faced with the others readying for an attack. Nothing. So, he walks a little further out from the rubble, gets out from the casted shadow of the destroyed building, and suddenly he’s rushed. 

Junhee charges into him and slams into his chest with arms open wide. It sends a shock of pain through his nipple, and takes everything to not yell at the man. How was Junhee supposed to know what was different. 

The excited man shouts, "Yuchan?! Holy fuck you made it out?!"

With his fingers clinging to Junhee’s protective vest, Yuchan pulls back to see the other three crawl out of their hiding spots. "I’m so sorry, I hope I didn’t worry you," he tries to apologize. 

"We can talk about everything after we get you back home," Byeongkwan cooes as he approaches. Yuchan looks to Donghun and Sehyoon as they come in closer. 

Soon he’s surrounded on all sides by his friends. It feels warm… Familiar… Safe… 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated! 
> 
> If you're interested in following me on twitter you can find me @Omegatits. Please have your age in your bio before requesting~


End file.
